comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadelock (Earth-2004)
Tarvius Shadelock is an Onai Male who hails from the dark world of Onaira. Shadelock is the supreme emperor of the Onai race, who live to conquer and expand across the universe. Shadelock possesed godlike powers at his disposal. He operates within Earth-2004. History Early Life Tarvius Rezorna Shadelock was born on Onaira Millions of years before the formation of the Avengers. Raised alongside his olde brother Tarnex, Shadelock was exposed to the Reality Nova when it moved above his homeworld of Onaira. It's presence began to corrupt the planet, and the Onai decided to evacuate the world. Shadelock was put into a coma by the exposure and was assumed dead when Onaira imploded. Gaining Ultimate Power His brother searched for him among the wreck of Onaira and found him completey unharmed. During his coma, Shadelock saw visions of the past present and future of all realitys in the multiverse, and sought more. The nova had bestowed great power apon him. When he awoke, he was obsessed with finding the Reality Nova. His father disagreed, and Shadelock hated him for it. One night, he took his sleeping father and ejected him into deep Space, killing him. Eventully, the Onai found the world of Warn, and settled. Shadelock and Tarnex departed to find the source of Reality itself, so Shadelock could enter it, and be bestowed with the powers of gods. Galactus and the Shadow Gem During his journey for the Nova, Shadelock came apon Galactus who made a brief attempt to kill Shadelock and Tarnex, but was halted by Shadelock, who informed Galactus that if he waited, than he would reward him with unending worlds to devour. Galactus reluctantly agreed, and allowed them to depart. Shadelock followed maps used by the Kree to lead him to the final resting place of En'Di'Ng, a celestial avatar who created the Shadow Gem, a type of relic able to make entire universes, which En'Di'Ng used to toy with. The Gem then was burnt into Shadelocks head, shining on it. Armed with the Shadow Gem, Shadelock prepared to leave, but zombified servents of the dead Celestial emerged from his coffin, an armies worth intent on a sacrifice for their master stones. His heart cold as an icy winter, Shadelock used his sword to slash his brothers legs, making Tarnax unable to move. Shadelock delared his brother was the sacrifice, before leaving, dooming his brother to be eaten alive by celestial zombies. Forming an army Following this, he was found by an alien General named Solus who was rumoured across the galaxy be the smartest non-celestial in the universe. Shadelock gladly recruited Solus to be a replacement for his brother. Solus spoke with Shadelock, and informed the Onai he knew of a near unkillable dark demigod named Hellscape. Shadelock was impressed by Solus' intuition, and allowed the tacticaj to take him to Hellsworld, the flaming home of Hellscape. In the end, it was not Shadelock who found Hellscape, but rather the demon found them, coming down on firey wings. He instantly cut Shadelock in half, but Solus knew what Hellscape didn't, when Shadelock quickly regenarted and telekineticly pulled Hellscape out of the sky. He demanded Hellscape yield, and slashed out one of the demigods eyes. Hellscape finally yeilded, but wanted somthing in return. Shadelock gave him freedom, taking him away from Hellsworld, and setting him loose on an inhabited planet so he could prove himself. Hellscape killed the entire planets population, and returned to Shadelock with a collection of 300 unbroken skulls. Shadelock welcomed Hellscape, and the Trio set off again. Earth In the year 1988, Shadelock located a world known as Sol 3, though the Kree maps mixed with Skfull battle charts. Shadelock ventured to the planet with Solus, and took note of the connections the world held to the Reality Nova, before witnessing the crash of pilot Carol Danvers. Shadelock and Solus witnessed the event from their own ship, having it been Shadelock who shot her down to prevent them being discovered. However, the plasma blast used gave Danvers her powers, which she would use to become Captain Marvel. Shadelock and Solus later departed Earth, making prepartions for a full invasion. Annihilation of the X-Men Shadelocks arrival in 2018 was detected by Professor Charles Xavier , who called in the X-Men to take him down. Shadelock easily defeated the team sent after him, and presumably killed all of them, apart from CyclopsCyclops (Earth-2004)who fled back to their headquarters, unaware that Shadelock, Solus and Hellscape followed. Te trio the new attacked the base, Shadelock reducing the entire roof to dust, and jumping into the fray himself. Jean Grey was among those swiftly killed. Hellscape set fire to the base, sending inferno explosions though its halls, killing many students. Xavier called for the evacuation, but before he himself could leave, he was captured and restrained by Solus, who called Shadelock. To prevent Shadelock from knowing where the few surviving X-Men had gone, Xavier wiped his own mind. Shadelock was angered by being outwitted, and blew a hole in Professor. X's chest, killing him and leaving his body to burn along with his school. The surviving X-Men led by Wolverine went to the Avengers to warn them, as Shadelock went to New York. New York Battle The Avengers had been dealing with the remains of A.I.M and were unprepared for alien warfare. But a team of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, James Rhodes and Hulk went to New York to face Shadelock. Shadelock levitated entire buildings while fighting Black Bolt, who had just arrived to stop him after fearing his presence would endanger the Inhumans. Shadelock then buried Black Bolt under a skyscraper when the Hulk burst in and punched him in the face. Shadelock caught the second punch, as he was shot at by Iron Man and War Machine. He used the Shadow Gem to telekineticly knock them both out the Sky. Hulk attacked him again, which he then hit back harder, knocking him back. Before the other Avengers could stop him, Shadelock stabbed Hulk with a fast acting Onai psoion, and shot him out of the ships, falling two miles to the road below, killing the Hulk. Seeing how many enhanced individuals inhabited and protected Earth alone, Shadelock came up with an idea to pit them all together, and elimate all threats to his plans with ease. Taking Sakaar Shadelock travelled to the planet of Sakaar with Solus and Hellscape. There he met the Grandmaster and they watched his Contest of Champions. Impressed, Shadelock gave GrandMaster his own idea, of transporting over a hundred super powered induviduals to an all put free for all, where they must survive for two weeks, and only by surviving do they escape, which would rid Shadelock of most his threats, as he doubted the competitors would not end up killing each other. Grandmaster scoffed at the Onai's idea, but not taking no for an awsner, Shadelock used a blast of energy to kill not only the fighters of his constest, but all the spectators as well. Shadelock then killed Grandmaster by breaking his neck, before destroying his arena and creating a new one, a giant island with magical walls around it that ristricted powers like teleportation and portal usage. He called his creation The Mind Games. The Mind Games He then used the full power of the Shadow Gem to selectively teleport over a hundred induviduals that he viewed as potential threats, temporally putting them in Limbo as he explained the rules, before they were all unleashed to different parts of the arena. Shadelock, Hellscape and Solus then sat and watched the games begin, and the death caused in the initial bloodbath. Within the first two days, Shadelock noticed the Avengers had met up with each other and banded together, as had an alliance formed by Victor Von Doom. However, at the games early days, Bullseye completely refused to compete, so Shadelock blasted him to dust as a warning to others. After the first few days, Shadelock took notice that teams had been formed, and their was mot nearly as much killing of each other done as he had hoped for, most of it done within the first 48 hours. To increase the body count, he unleashed his first "challenge boss", the violent android Ultron, and a small army of his Ultron Drones. Ultron was successful in killing multiple of the Avengers before being destroyed himself, prompting Shadelock to,pick another boss to send out later. The Shadow Wars Personality Shadelock is a cool, calm and collected individual, and always views the weaknesses and struggles of his enemies with suprsing respect. Despite being able to kill many of them without effort, Shadelock often enjoys pitting Superhero against super villain, enjoying the art of combat and the hunt, using strategy and literal mind games to defeat enemies. He also semec to truly have care and affection for his brother, but the corruption of his exposure to the nova once again took over, making Shadelock willing to kill his flesh and blood. Shadelock would later deeply regret the death of Ternax. Shadelock was very startigic and tactical, creating The Mind Games as a way for his enemies to kill each other so he would not have to deal with them faction by faction like he had with the X-Men. Powers and Abilites * CONSTANT CELL REGENARATION: A attribute shared with all Onai, Shadelock can constant regena his cells, to a point where he never ages beyond his prime. * DARK ENERGY MANIPULATION : Shadelock wields Antimatter, which he controls and uses as a destructive force, to repel foes and even pull their souls from their body an drew destroy them, putting the corpse under his control as a Darksider. Shadelock can also create weapons at swill, often favouing a broadsword. * TELEPATHY : Shadelock can read minds, and even project his form inside another's head, which as a literal voice in their head, can lead them to madness and death. * TELEKINISIS: Shadelock can wield Telekinesis on a godlike level, once pulling a moon down onto an inhabited planet to prove a point to Kang. He can levatate and fly, as well as life's any objects, able to raise entire cities just to throw them. * NEAR-IMMORTALITY: Shadelock is near unkillabe, despite being impaled through the heart, he still could easily survive, even after his body was seeimlgly obliterated. * SUPER STRENGHT, STAMINA AND DURABILTY : Shadelock could easily take down the likes of the Hulk or Abomantion, besting the both of them. He often chose not to fight directly. * TELEPORTATION: Shadelock can teleport at will. * MIND CONTROL AND BODY CONTROL: Shadelock can take control of a persons body via controlling their mind * ENERGY MANIPULATION: Shadelock can absorp and control most, if not all, forms of energy Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Earth-2004 Category:Villians of Earth-2004 Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Powerful Roar Category:Super Smart Category:Aliens Category:Onai Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Darkness Category:Mind Control Category:Body Control Category:High Body Count Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fanon Characters of Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Major Earth-2004 Villians